Sonic the Hedgehog
That's no good! In the ''Sonic the Hedgehog ''series Of the many who attempted the seemingly impossible task of overshadowing Mario, none came closer than Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic's name alone is enough to tell you what he is: a hedgehog who runs fast. He uses his speed to travel through the world of Mobius, where twists, loops, and steep slopes are garunteed to be found all over, and collect the seven Dragon Balls Chaos Emeralds and destroy whatever sinister world-conquering device his nemesis Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik built that week. But as fast as Sonic was, he couldn't keep up with Mario forever. Sonic stuggled to adapt to a 3-dimensional environment, something Mario handled fairly easily. For over a decade Sonic found himself trapped in a slump, his adventures mediocre and cluttered with unwanted friends. Many believed Sonic was beyond saving. However, it seems like Sonic may be making a comeback. On his 20th anniverary he pleased many fans with what most consider to be his best appearance since the 90s. More recently he's been racing with his friends and some special guests. Many enjoy his races almost as much as Mario's. But is the slump finally over or was Sonic's recent sucess just a fluke? In VGCW Sonic has had little difficulty getting fans, but produces mixed results in the ring. He often performs well in the beginning, but runs out of stamina quickly. As much as he'd probably like to, he can't always get the match to go as fast as he does. Still, he avoids being considered as a jobber with wins over Charles Barkley and Mega Man in 1V1 matches. For the most part, Sonic has given below average showings in royal rumble matches. Some of his fans have found it amusing that when entering some of these rumbles, Sonic walks very slowly to the ring, despite his theme sing blasting "GOTTA GO FAST". Nevertheless, Sonic did manage to win one of VGCW's earliest Royal Rumbles, last eliminating Phoenix Wright for a spot in a triple threat match for the VGCW Championship against Ganondorf and the NERD. Sadly, the blue blur got his shit wrecked by the two in the match, eventually being hastily pinned by AVGN when Ganon was running to the ropes for momentum for an upcoming leg drop. Although Sonic has yet to battle his nemesis Dr. Eggman in a match, they both crossed paths in the second royal rumble of 2012-11-21. Sanic eventually did manage to eliminate Eggman, in what is considered by many to be one of the highlights of said rumble. Sonic below two chances to obtain the Casual Championship, the first in a Scramble match where Waluigi won on January 1st 2013. The second was on January 6th, 2013 in a battle royale match for a shot a the title. He scored the first elimination of the match against Link, but Wesker ruined the hedgehog's chances after delivering a kick to the back of the head to secure the pinfall. Sadly, that was the last time Sonic has been seen in the VGCW, and is very likely future endeavored. Some suspect his absence is the result of Baz McMahon not liking the way he looks (AKA Bad CAW Model). It is also possible he may have left on his own, as VGCW does not serve Sonic's favorite food, chili dogs. Or prehaps Dr. Eggman's "Master plan" finally came to fruition? On the 2013-03-07 stream, during one of the later plot cutscenes, Phoenix Wright made a passing reference to Sonic's "old locker", directly confirming that he has long since left VGCW.